Majin Sesami
Majin Sesami is one of the true Majins. Her character history is chapter 14 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. Sesami's chapter is the first of the true Majins arc. History After the great wizard, , had found the lair of the hibernating true Majins and sacrificed his decoy, Majin Presto, in order to wake them, Majin Sesami was the first to greet him. She was the eldest of the three true Majins whom Bibidi found. She had light purple skin with fierce lavender eyes. Her head tentacle was long, and it went from the back of her head down to her knees. Sesami wore the Majin clothes, though she did not wear anything over her chest. Her breasts were bare, though they were rather small. Bibidi tried to bring Majin Sesami, Majin Hocus, and Majin Buu under his control with his dark magic. The wizard covered the three true Majins in a black film of energy, perhaps attempting to corrupt their thoughts and make them his slave. Yet, the attack had no effect on them. Majin Sesami lunged forward and attacked Bibidi. Bibidi was able to save himself by conjuring up more magic to create a wall between him and the Majins. Then, he told the Majins who he was and why he awakened them. Majin Sesami and Majin Hocus could both speak (Majin Buu could not say more than a few basic words), so they conversed with the magician for some time. He told them about his meeting of the god who created them, Amoon. They did not know who Amoon was, and Sesami in particular grew bored with Bibidi's talk. She told him that she was going to kill him and then tear a bloody hole from the living universe. Bibidi pleaded with the Majins, offering to do anything for them to pledge loyalty to him. Sesami rejected this, shooting a bright pink energy blast at the magical shield between them. The shield shattered, and she stepped forward, preparing to kill Bibidi. Hocus stopped her, however, saying that he would follow Bibidi if the wizard would take him to the places where there were many aliens to kill. Bibidi agreed, saying that he needed all of the Majins to help him kill the gods of the universe, the Supreme Kais, but that he would allow them to have fun otherwise. Sesami grew angry at this, and she attacked Hocus. Majin Buu stared off into the distance, yawning, feeling his fingers, and not realizing what was going on. He hadn't so much as noticed Bibidi yet, probably because he was so young and so tired from waking up. The intruders - Bibidi, , Majin Manto, and Majin Janto - simply watched the two fight. Majin Sesami and Majin Hocus engaged in a rapid battle of punches and kicks that tore apart the environment. The two latched onto one another, tumbled around, and punched each other into large craters. When Hocus jumped back so as to gain some distance from Sesami, the female Majin extended her arms and punched him all the same. She then teleported up to him and headbutted him. Grabbing Hocus by the head tentacle, she flung him into the air and then shot a wide spread of green energy balls at him. Those which hit Hocus tore through his body, burning him badly. Before he could regenerate, Sesami was on him again, battering him back and forth in the air. Every time she hit him, she teleported to where he was flying and then punched him in a different direction. The effect made Sesami appear as if she was playing volleyball with herself. While Sesami was dominating Hocus, Majin Buu stood up to stretch his neck. He caught a glimpse of Sesami and Hocus fighting and then let out a deafening scream. So powerful was his outburst that the rocks around him shattered and blew apart. He drew up his ki around him and then dashed towards the other two true Majins. Within a second, he was on Sesami, punching her in the face with the speed and energy of an excited child. As Sesami defended against Buu's attack, Hocus was able to regenerate. Because he was quite angry, he wasted no time in joining Majin Buu in attacking Sesami. Sesami was the strongest of the true Majins. But when facing both of the younger demons at once, she was no match. They ruthlessly cut her down, ripping her body apart with energy matter and fists alike. Soon, Sesami was nothing but a few blobs of purple flesh. Hocus went to kill her while Buu screamed in delight, beating his chest like a feral ape. Then, as Hocus extended his arm to disintegrate Sesami's remains, her purple blobs attached themselves to Hocus. The male Majin attempted to shrug them off, but he couldn't. Soon, Hocus was fully covered by Sesami's body. Majin Sesami then detached herself from Hocus with a powerful explosive wave (for true Majins cannot absorb one another) and landed on the ground. This got Majin Buu's attention as well. The two male Majins launched themselves at Sesami once more, but this time, she punched her fist into the ground, screaming as she thrust her arm forward. White light engulfed the area for a few seconds, and the area surrounding Majin Sesami was instantly vaporized. When the light cleared, Sesami was gone. She would have nothing to do with Bibidi or Babidi for the rest of their lives. Bibidi used Majin Hocus and Majin Buu to locate Sesami and a few of Bibidi's own rogue Majins (Baranduu and Jaduu), but he was largely unsuccessful in that venture. Majin Hocus did find and kill Majin Baranduu, but he (and Majin Buu) never found any trace of Sesami or Jaduu. Several stories on the intergalactic chatternet seemed to point to both of the Majins still being alive, rampaging in far-off corners of the universe. Bibidi did not have the time nor patience to track them down, however. Instead, he used Hocus and Buu for his plans to kill the Supreme Kais and become the only god of the universe. Sesami indeed rampaged for some time. After escaping from Hocus and Buu, she traveled from planet to planet, killing trillions of aliens and destroying thousands of planets. She utterly destroyed a feudal galactic empire, killing its leaders and setting back galactic expansion in that region of the universe thousands of years. Notably, Sesami took out an envoy of lesser Kais, the god race of the universe, while they were watching a galactic martial arts tournament. After she murdered those Kais, Sesami then descended onto the tournament stage and battled all of the warriors to the death. Within a few minutes, her opponents' bodies lined the stage area. Though Sesami did not know it, she had killed some of the most fearsome galactic warriors in the entire universe. She had inadvertently helped Bibidi in his quest to take over the universe by eliminating so many serious threats to his campaign. Surely, had Sesami not killed all of those warriors, they would have attacked Bibidi at some point, and potentially could have killed him or his Majin pets. Sesami went into hibernation a few years after Bibidi's death at the hands of the Eastern Supreme Kai. She chose a remote planet, far removed from any civilizations or expansionist galactic empires. When Bibidi's son, Babidi, followed in his father's desire to conquer the universe, he looked for Sesami, considering her a white whale of sorts - she had been stronger than either Hocus or Buu, and her strength would be a great asset to him. Alas, he never found her. Though he attempted to track her power level, Babidi never realized that Sesami was already in hibernation by that time. It is speculated - entirely possible, though not entirely likely - that Sesami found Bibidi's disloyal artificial Majin creation, Majin Jaduu, and formed a bond with him. Perhaps they are hibernating together somewhere out there in space. Sesami had not awakened again by the time of Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. As of the 784 Age (the end of Dragon Ball Z), she is still asleep. It is not known exactly how long true Majins hibernate for, so when Majin Sesami will awaken to rampage across the universe again is a mystery. Category:Majin Category:Majins Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Category:Demonic Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Female Current Status Majin Sesami is alive. She is likely in hibernation. Name Pun Sesami's name is based off of the popular magical phrase "open sesame". Category:Majin Category:Majins Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Category:Demonic Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:True Majin Category:Living Characters Category:Females Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly